Bad Kids
by Fueled By Dr. Pepper
Summary: Maybe they're just a couple of kids. But maybe, just maybe, they're just a little bit more. 4664 words. ONE-SHOT.  M for the language.  AU!


The halls of McKinley seemed too clean and empty – a prime breeding ground for bad thoughts and quite the sounding board for sneaky memories to creep up on a person.

That made it his duty to scuffle it up, make some noise – keep the demons at bay; scared. Right?

Dave Karofsky was called out of Calculus to Principal Figgins's office, though he arrived there to see Sue Sylvester behind the desk and some kid he wasn't familiar with lounging on the couch.

"You asked for me, Coach?"

Sue stood up, "Sit, Karofsky. I have some business for you."

He sat at the chair closest to her desk, eyes barely acknowledging the other boy's presence.

"Have you met Blaine Anderson yet, David? He's a transfer from Dalton Academy. And apparently, McKinley is not up to his standards."

The young man chuckled derisively and sat up a bit, "Your words, not mine."

Judging by the harsh expression on his face, contrasting with his easy smile, she wasn't that far off the mark.

"He took it upon himself to redecorate the east hallway. Causing massive rearrangements for out staff and students."

"No way," Dave glanced back at the kid, a dwarf compared to his height and much leaner, "that was you? Impressive."

Blaine did his best to look impassive about the praise but his smirk widened a bit.

"I thought, since you've been through the blockhead Olympics and came out much more decent than you started, you might be a good influence on Mister Anderson."

Dave's grin faded.

"Are you serious? I'm a glorified bodyguard. I think he's more than proven he doesn't need protection. And sh – um, shoot, Coach. I just got used to not wearing that ridiculous get-up."

Blaine sat completely upright, intrigued by the last few words, "Get-up? What, they make you wear a monkey suit to school or something? Sounds . . . kinky."

Dave rolled his eyes and pushed down the urge to crack up in laughter.

Coach Sylvester had picked a book from Figgins's bookcase. She slammed it down on the desk, causing both teens to jump.

"I've been given the authority to decide what to do with this ragamuffin and this is what I've settled on. Do not challenge me. David, you will keep tabs on Blaine. Think of it as proactive efforts. Stop the bullying before it starts. You still owe this school quite a bit, Karofsky."

Dave shrugged in agreement, knowing the power she held. Blaine looked affronted.

"Hey, I may not win Teen of the Year but I wouldn't really hurt anyone."

Sue sneered, "I hope I haven't tarnished your sterling reputation. Oh, excuse me. That's the amount of pomade in your ridiculous hairdo that's gleaming. Are you by any chance a relative of Will Schuester?"

Dave laughed under his breath while Blaine shook his head.

"Now get out of this office before I throw you out."

Out in the empty hallway, the boys were given the opportunity to subtly check out the full picture of the other.

Blaine Anderson saw a tall, broad kid who despite the efforts not to look it, seemed to have the weight of the world on his shoulders. He saw there was a nice curl to Dave's hair that made it effortless to style and his eyes were beautiful. The neat polo and typical khakis seemed to need a tailoring the way they hung on him unfairly. The boy was cute but evidently did not know it at all.

Dave Karofsky was looking at a well put-together image – a kid trying to sell 'tough guy' by imitating musicals with gangsters and greasers. Blaine's black locks were slicked back in a flamboyant ducktail style with that one perfect ringlet hanging in the middle of his forehead. His leather jacket/dark wash jean combo might have still had the tags they looked so new. Dave pretended he didn't stare at the tight white tee under the jacket. Attractive and he fucking knew it.

"I'm going back to class."

Blaine groaned, "Shit, I was gonna have you cover for me. I need some food."

Dave didn't react at all; he just started on his way back to 205.

After a few moments, he heard someone following him.

"The most I will do is walk you back to whatever class you're supposed to be in. I got shit to do in calculus."

Blaine caught up, looking as if he wasn't listening. He finally responded, "I seriously don't even know what I have right now. It's day two and I left my schedule at home. Was hoping I'd get sent home so I could get it."

Dave looked at the boy, his face full of shock, "You are some piece of work, you know that?"

Blaine rushed to cut Dave off and bowed to him, "Anderson, Blaine. One fine piece of work at your service."

Dave walked around him, chuckling lightly.

At room 205, he turned around.

"Please, just stay out of trouble until class is over. I'll walk you over to the office where you can get a copy of your schedule."

Blaine shifted his weight on his feet with an exaggerated frown on his face.

"The only real way to keep me out of trouble is to keep an eye on me. You've already missed this much of class. Might as well miss the end."

Dave stepped closer, his shirt rubbing up against Blaine's nose.

"Or I could hogtie you until class is over. Your choice."

Blaine stepped back, Adam's apple bobbing with a nervous gulp, "Always with the kinky shit, man. I'll sit on the ground outside the door like a fucking lost puppy, I guess."

Dave smiled and walked into the classroom.

After calculus, Dave practically shoved Blaine in the direction of the office, even if might have looked like a friendly push in the right direction. He made Blaine stand to the side, quiet, while he asked the secretary for a copy. They talked McKinley football while she copied it. Blaine in the meantime mimed his death in several different and creative ways, including unscrewing a light bulb and sticking his finger in the live socket. Dave shoved the paper at his chest and ran out of the office before he could burst out in loud laughter in the office.

"So US History is . . . "

Dave looked back at Blaine, "Room 148. I've got it next, too."

Blaine smiled, "Aren't I lucky?"

Making their way through the now over-crowded hallways, Blaine tried to keep Dave's focus on him.

"So you were talking football with Ms. GED in there."

Dave pulled him out of the way of a girl carrying a stack of books to her locker; he was ready to throw Blaine over his shoulder and put him down in a desk when they got there.

"Yeah, Stacy Brenner's cool. Likes coming to the games. She went here."

Blaine kept acting like he wasn't intentionally walking in the most inconvenient paths, "I like football. Hot guys going at each other and grunting. It's fucking American as shit."

Dave was so horrified he almost let Blaine trip right into Artie Abrams.

"We talk about it because I play for the school's team. Right Guard."

Blaine smirked, "Nice."

Dave pulled him into the one of the only isolated corners of the hallway.

"Are you saying – shit, do you mean you're – "

The bell cut Dave off.

Blaine walked out of the corner, ambling toward the classroom, "Dave, you're supposed to keep an eye on me, not make me late."

In History, Dave sat behind Blaine, who whispered that it was supposed to be a figure of speech and not a literal order. Dave just opened his notebook and started taking notes. After class, Blaine made a grab for it.

"Lemme borrow your notes."

Dave closed it and moved it away.

"Why the fuck didn't you take any?"

Blaine held up his arms, "Does it look like I'm carrying note taking materials? Hell, my locker is in the east hallway."

Dave handed over the notebook, "Should have thought of that before you went batshit on it."

Blaine was flipping through the pages, tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration, "If we all looked before we leaped, there'd be no bungee jumping."

Dave walked out of the classroom.

"Wait, Dave! I got Brit Lit. in 406."

Dave pointed to a far classroom, just out of the reach of the blockades put up.

"That one. I have Home Ec in the classroom right here," he pointed to a room nearby, "We meet here, okay?"

Blaine snickered, "Home Ec?"

"I got into some stupid shit last year. I needed the GPA buffer. Meet. Here."

Blaine nodded and walked away once Dave has disappeared from his view.

Dave was pleasantly surprised to see Blaine waiting for him as he had asked.

"You did actually go to class, right?"

Blaine exaggerated offense, "Of course. Fell asleep since I read everything they were talking about last year. But I went."

It had been the last class of the day so they were walking to the outside. Blaine handed over the notebook.

"Oh yeah, here. Read through them and added some stuff for you. We covered all that last semester at Dalton."

Dave took it back and looked through the notes, seeing the neat little additions.

"Well, shit, you didn't notice while you were frickin' sitting there?"

Blaine shrugged, "I may have been distracted at the time. You're a very overbearing presence."

Dave scoffed, "I was behind you."

Blaine winked at he stepped through the double doors of the school.

"I know."

The next school day was much harder. By lunch, Dave was getting quite tired of dragging Blaine out of whatever chaos he liked walking into. The shorter boy had managed to get in three different fights before second period but made the observation that they were all verbal – which had to be improvement.

"Have a cupcake."

Dave looked up at Blaine whose arms were laden with different pastries. None of which were being served today in the cafeteria.

"Where did you get this?"

Blaine set his lot down, tearing into a muffin, "Teacher's lounge was open. They had a smorgasbord goin' on in there. They won't miss this much."

Dave pushed the cupcake back to Blaine.

"If you weren't caught already, I'm going to assume you weren't seen. Either way. Stop. No. Don't."

Blaine finished one muffin and moved on to a bear claw, "Are you gonna roll up a newspaper and hit me on the nose?"

Dave shook his head, "It'd be a waste of newsprint."

"Ouch."

Blaine behaved for the rest of the day but then he pulled the rug from under Dave.

"Football's practicing now, right?"

Dave put his things in his locker, "Yeah, I'm about to go to practice. Why?"

Blaine stood up straight, "I thinking I should join the team."

Dave laughed. Blaine flipped him off and then turned it into a peace sign when a teacher walked past.

"I'm just gonna say this: Beiste will not tolerate any shit. She will chew you up and spit you out if you try and pull half the shit you do out of habit."

Blaine made a show of leaning against the lockers like he was hurt.

"Well, I guess I can make due with just watching practice. Shouting advice from the stands. Helping you soap up in the locker room."

Dave covered Blaine's mouth. It had become the only way to get him to stop.

"Well, shit, what after school activity would take in a delinquent like me and keep me out of trouble while you're getting your footballer on?"

Dave was only joking when he muttered, "Glee club."

Blaine smiled wider than he had before, "I like singing. It was the only thing I liked about Dalton."

Dave tried distracting him, "Is that why you're here now?"

Blaine's face fell, "No."

"I'm sorry, I was just asking."

Blaine walked away, a cold look on his face, "Doesn't matter. I'm gonna go see about glee club."

Dave would have run after to make sure he'd be okay but he was already late for practice.

In the locker room, Azimio approached Dave, "Man, why are you hanging around that weird kid? Fucker's crazy man."

"It's part of the Bullywhips thing. Sylvester's got me wrangling him to keep him out of trouble. Be a good influence on him."

Az laughed and so did most of the glee guys who had been glaring at him before.

"You a good influence? That's some funny shit. Sue's fucking lost it."

He flipped them all off as he walked out of the locker room. Blaine was leaning against the locker opposite the door and frowned when Dave walked out.

"Shit, I was hoping you were a slow changer. Then someone else could walk out and I'd sneak a peek as the door swung open."

Dave sighed, "You gotta stop saying shit like that to me."

"Why?"

Dave ground his teeth together and walked without waiting for Blaine. It didn't matter; Blaine was jogging to keep up.

"Shit, are you not out? Because I wasn't getting the homophobia vibe from this place."

Dave laughed, harshly and without actual amusement, "You're dead wrong about that."

Blaine pulled on his shoulder.

"Dude, I promise. I won't say stupid shit anymore. But be honest with me. Am I not your type or what?"

Dave struggled with his words until more of the guys came down the hall and he said, "See ya, tomorrow, Anderson," and fled in the crowd.

It worried Dave that he didn't see Blaine by his locker that morning. He looked for him in the halls between classes and walked by the teachers lounge on the way to lunch. And when Blaine didn't show up to History, he resolved to take some time before Home Ec and head to the office.

"Did someone call in for Blaine today?"

Stacy nodded, "Yeah, he called in right as I got here. Coughed halfheartedly and said he'd try and make it for a few classes. I let him get the excused absence since he did sound pretty listless."

Dave nodded.

He walked out of the office and eventually the building. He was determined to find Blaine.

After about 20 minutes of aimless driving, he wished he had asked for Blaine's address before leaving. It dawned on him that he had a cell phone and he dialed the school number and the office's extension.

"Stacy?"

"Dave, shouldn't you be in class?"

"I'm taking Blaine his History homework – it's a big project and he doesn't need to be behind. What's his address?"

He didn't like lying to Stacy but he needed to do this. And the less she knew the better.

He jotted down the address on a napkin and started towards it. At Blaine's door, he froze. What was he going to do? Drag Blaine back for 5 minutes of class? Ask him not to do that again like he's the truancy police?

The door swung open and a slightly less composed Blaine was in the doorway. He was in another tight shirt but his sweats seemed much less "Danny Zuko" than his usual pants.

"I could see you through the curtains."

Dave started, "Why the fuck weren't you at school?"

Blaine looked at the watch on his wrist, "Don't you have practice to get to?"

Dave waved it off, "We don't have practice on Tuesdays. Some of the football guys are in glee club so we don't meet when they do. You're the one missing practice."

Blaine rubbed his eyes, "Look, I'm much less trouble for everyone if I stay here. And I'm not missing practice. I'm missing my audition."

"What the fuck are you on about?"

Blaine closed his door behind him, keeping them both on his front steps, "Like I said, I'm a bit rough but I'm not the type to ruin people. You're not . . . okay yet. I'm not gonna be a dick and get you outed. It's not my style."

"Thanks," Dave almost reached up to shake Blaine's hand but re-thought it, "and what about glee club?"

"It was a necessary sacrifice."

Dave grabbed Blaine by the shirt and started pulling him toward the car.

"The fuck are you doing?"

Dave let him go, "I'm taking you to your audition. You started this, you're gonna finish it."

"Fine but fuck you! Don't manhandle me outside the bedroom. I'm not okay with that."

By the time they actually got to the choir room, people were about to exit.

"Mr. Anderson, we assumed you weren't showing up."

Blaine smiled at Will Schuester, one of 14 faces that looked at Blaine and Dave and with contempt.

"Sir, I apologize for my tardiness but Dave had an emergency that required my assistance."

Dave stared at Blaine, half out of anger for throwing him under the bus and half in surprise at his newfound eloquence.

"And if you all could spare no more than five more minutes, I would still like to audition for glee club."

They all moved to sit back down and Dave spoke to Blaine quietly, "Where the fuck did all that come from? And thanks for making me the bad guy. These people already hate me."

Blaine patted Dave's shoulder, "I know when and where to be charming, David. I don't know about them but I like you quite a bit. Don't worry about it. And if you keep whispering in my ear, I'll have to ask you to leave. Can't have you distracting me."

With another one of his signature winks, Blaine stood in the center of the room. Dave sat at a chair near the door, separate from the others.

"Well, hello. I'm Blaine Anderson and I'm going to sing a song made popular by the band Maroon 5. This is 'If I Never See Your Face Again'."

He started singing, foot tapping in beat. At the chorus, he began walking around, dancing a little. It was during the second time he sang the lines "But you feel my breath / On your neck / Can't believe I'm right behind you" that he walked behind Dave and sang right next to his ear.

From there, Blaine got into it, really showing off and dancing with a bit more flourish.

When he stopped, the others applauded and Dave picked his jaw up off the floor.

"Welcome to glee club!"

Kurt Hummel smiled and edged closer to Blaine, "We're all very lucky to have you."

Dave resisted the urge to step in and pull Blaine away. He coughed and Blaine slid on over.

"I have to thank you all so much for being so kind. I must be going now, it's a bit obvious that David still needs my help."

Dave covered his anger with a rueful smile and walked out the door. When he and Blaine were out of ear range, he turned to him.

"I require your assitance? Who the fuck are you?"

Blaine kind of ambled around as he answered, "I'm a man of many talents."

He wiggled his eyes brows suggestively, "Many, many talents."

"I'm sure Kurt would like to know that. He was all over you in there."

Dave reminded himself that it must have stung because there was a fleeting time where he wanted Kurt to be that way with him. That it was Kurt's words "you're not my type" that made the flirting much more annoying.

"Davey," Blaine snuck up closer, "are you jealous?"

"Of you? Never."

He started on his way to his car, "I'm going home now; do you need me to drop you off?"

Blaine shrugged, "I'll walk. Or maybe Kurt'll give me a ride."

Dave huffed and forced a laugh. As the car passed, Blaine waggled his fingers in a goodbye and Dave gave a curt wave.

If he could have, Dave would have been there a minute earlier. He would've seen the red and white cup full of colored dye and ice and he would have stopped it – even if it meant getting slushied himself.

Instead, he turned the corner and saw Blaine lunge at Scott Cooper. He pulled him off but there were already other small scuffles forming between the surrounding people. The teachers came out of their classrooms and Dave used all his strength to pull Blaine into the nearest boys' room.

"I told not to fucking manhandle me!"

Dave laughed, scornfully, "Oh, I'm sorry. Next time, I'll let you get beat down and kicked the fuck out."

Blaine got up in Dave's face, "I don't need you to protect me, man. Thought you knew that."

"You snotty little prick. You think you can take on the world alone? Newsflash, buddy, you can't. But if you don't want my help, fine. Fucking lone wolf it. See how long you last then."

Blaine's nostrils flared and he pushed Dave away with as much force as he could muster. Amused but still furious, he shoved Blaine back with much better results.

"You want a taste of the Fury, bitch?"

Blaine went in for a low tackle and was able to pin Dave up against a wall. Dave wrenched Blaine off him and was just able to hold his arms, though their bodies were still pressed together. The struggle took the air from both of them, leaving them panting.

Blaine was the one to close the distance and press his mouth to Dave's. Dave responded, kissing back before he could think of anything else. Blaine, more experienced, pulled his arms out of Dave's grip and pulled Dave closer to him by his letterman. Dave's arms worked on instinct, wrapping around Blaine. It didn't matter that the still sopping slush was getting all over Dave.

Then the bathroom door swung open and they separated while Mr. Schue came stumbling in.

"There you guys are. You're both needed in the principal's office."

Dave spoke up, "He still needs to get cleaned up. And it's not like he did anything wrong."

Looking at Blaine, who had rubbed off most of the slushie on Dave's shirt, Schue did not relent, "Sorry but everyone who was involved with the incident is needed."

Will escorted them to the office, not giving them a chance to speak.

In the office, several people were shouting at each other, the most prominent voice being Sue Sylvester.

Once the door closed and she caught sight of Blaine, she held her hand up and silence followed.

"You, Mister Anderson, are the lynchpin to this whole thing."

The room turned to him. Blaine held his head up and didn't say a word.

"No excuses? Or even smooth talk? Are you gonna take this with the same composure you had when you were kicked out of Dalton?"

Dave saw the slightest wince from Blaine and he couldn't take it anymore.

"He wasn't starting shit! Cooper slushied him! Blaine was provoked."

Sue eyed Dave while Scott blew up.

"You're defending him, Karofsky? What has he made you his bitch?"

Before Dave could dive for him, Blaine held him back and Sue had her fingers digging into Scott's shoulder.

"I see. But that does not absolve Blaine of his actions."

Blaine looked down at his feet and Dave shook his head in disgust.

She turned to Figgins who had been silent the entire time, "What's your ruling, Figgins?"

He looked absolutely flabbergasted that Sue was so willing to let someone else punish the lot.

"I want them all to serve one week's detention with you. Mister Cooper, however, will not return to hockey or any other sport afterward."

Scott twitched under Sue's grip but didn't say anything.

She nodded to Dave, "You're off the hook with Anderson."

Dave blinked slowly, "I don't have to watch him?"

Sue smirked unpleasantly, "It seems to me like you've made good on all your debts. Or you will, once you serve detention."

Dave smiled and nodded. The group trickled out of the office and it wasn't until he was at his locker that Dave noticed Blaine hadn't hung around him. It wasn't his duty anymore but Dave went looking for him. He found him sitting on a short wall in the front of the school, legs dangling.

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

Blaine hadn't turned around but he was speaking to Dave.

Dave chuckled and bumped into Blaine casually, "Shouldn't you?"

Blaine's face was unemotional and lacking his usual mirth.

"What's up with you?"

Blaine shifted away, "Why's something gotta be up with me? I'm not as fucking tortured as they'd make you believe, you know. Everyone's been through shit. I just don't handle mine well sometimes. It fucking happens."

Dave was taken aback.

"I didn't mean it like that, Blaine. Fuck."

Blaine stood up and popped up the collar up on his jacket.

"Doesn't matter. I'm not your ball and chain anymore, go back to class."

Dave took a step towards him.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? I got you out of an expulsion – not for kicks, man – but what happened between us moments earlier. Shit, you remember that part, right? You've only implied wanting it from the day I met you."

Blaine shook his head, "Yeah and when someone calls you fag, you gonna avoid me at all costs? Stop backing me up in fights? Hell, you'd probably join in for the first few, just to seem part of the crowd."

"Fuck you!"

Dave's fists were clenching, "You don't know shit about me! Don't fucking act like you do."

He was halfway back through the front doors when he turned around and spat out, "Get your ass to class or I'm gonna fucking drag you there. I know how much you like that."

There was another moment of tense silence before he walked inside.

Dave spent the rest of the day tired and angry. Especially after Beiste ran his ass into the ground when she heard about the detention. He really didn't have the time or the energy to sort out the mix of feelings he had seeing Blaine waiting for him by his car.

"You need something?"

Blaine shrugged, "Maybe. I can take it or leave it, actually. You however – "

"Will you cut the shit, Blaine? I am not in the mood."

Blaine nodded, "I will admit openly that I want you. Can you do the same?"

Dave dropped his duffle on the ground before promptly picking it up and setting it on the hood of his car.

"I honestly don't know. I'm still very confused and torn."

Blaine wiped at his nose and looked away, a perfect image of nonchalance, "It's cool. I know it must seem like a lot, giving up everything for something might not last. But, hey, as long I don't get shit from you under the guise of keeping up your image, I'll back off."

Dave nodded and Blaine walked away. Dave begged the heavens for the courage to run after him.

The courage came to him the next morning in the form of a red beret and red satin jacket.

"What is that all about?"

Blaine was critiquing the outfit as Dave walked up.

"The 'get-up' mentioned in our first ever conversation? This is it."

He even did a little spin for him.

Blaine clapped, leaning in.

"Not as kinky as I had imagined. But I'll take it."

He stepped back again, "So what's the occasion? Got citizens to save? Elderly people to escort across crosswalks?"

Dave shook his head, "I'm escorting you to class, dummy."

Blaine tried to hide his smile.

"That's super valiant, bro, but I don't need protection."

Dave shrugged, "Fine. How about a date?"

A couple of people nearby whipped their heads in Dave and Blaine's direction. Blaine looked around at them, his glare begging them to say something. Then he looked back at Dave, smiling.

"Fuck yeah."


End file.
